


Roses And Gold

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, OOC, Weird Romance, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: We'll bath in rose petal fire
Relationships: Baybond, Elagabalus/Hierocles
Kudos: 1





	Roses And Gold

+

“我生病了。”

Elagabalus慢吞吞地说，满不在乎地笑了起来。他在抽烟，但他其实不会抽烟，与其管那个生涩的动作叫作“抽”，不如干脆直说他叼着一根烟。简直像是为了融入同学而故意装酷的青少年。

但Elagabalus从来不需要靠着改变自己来融入其他人。大家都爱他，大家都怕他，Hierocles心想，自己也一样。高中时Hierocles和Elagabalus短暂地谈过一段时间的恋爱。那不是段多么刻骨铭心的恋爱，更像是两头小兽青涩又莽撞地相互试探。

他记得自己当时怎么坐在教室最后一排戴着蓝牙耳机听歌，沉默地看着窗外。他记得Elagabalus第一次和自己说话时他正在心里忧愁生物小测，他记得Elagabalus是怎么漫不经心地坐在自己的课桌上，摘下他的右耳里的耳机，把它轻巧地放进自己的耳朵里，听了一会然后说：“我们有着完全不同的品味。”

Elagabalus有着打着卷的、长度刚好到肩膀的头发。并不是那种弧度有着可爱的规律的卷——松松散散的，这里一缕那里一缕，或许只是因为它们长期处于不被认真打理的状态才看上去如此散漫（后面Hierocles才知道原来Elagabalus故意想让头发看上去这样，因为“显得我像是波西米亚人”。）——当时的他仰起头来，侧脸的轮廓被窗户外落进来的光衬托，他戴着Hierocles耳机的、让人联想起精灵的尖耳朵，他线条清晰的下颌线，他漂亮的鼻骨与嘴唇，下巴和额头。

他记得Elagabalus转过身来，朝坐在阴影里安静地看着他的Hierocles微笑。对方的眼睛因为光线，看上去像是威士忌一样的颜色。

“但是你有着多么好看的金发。”Elagabalus说，走回了自己的座位。Hierocles看着他从包里摸出一支笔，在笔记本上涂涂画画。课间休息结束后他还在看Elagabalus，看后者是怎样因为这是下午的最后一节课而昏昏欲睡，在老师关上灯放视频时困倦地趴在桌子上打盹。Elagabalus的头发也和他一起休息，像服帖的小动物一样。

Elagabalus当时没把耳机还给他。

分手时Elagabalus也没把Hierocles的那件外套还给他。分手并没有什么特别大的原因，Hierocles当时不知道为什么，现在也不知道为什么。他们前一天还一起去看了电影，坐在电影院里，手牵着手。从电影院里出来时下了雨，Elagabalus很兴奋——出奇地兴奋——他命令Hierocles在路灯下吻他。热吻。雨越来越大，越来越大，Hierocles简直怀疑他们再不走就要被淹没了——但他只是和Elagabalus接吻，永不疲倦地摩挲对方的脸颊、吮吸对方的嘴唇。

第二天Hierocles就感冒了。他盖着毛毯，蜷在床上，忽然接到Elagabalus的电话。“宝贝，怎么了？”他问。

“我们分手吧。”Elagabalus在对面回答。

Hierocles没问为什么。或许他应该问为什么的，这样Elagabalus就会朝他解释，接着Hierocles就能找到方法让Elagabalus回来。但当时他没问。他愣了一下，挂断了电话。接着又拨了过去。

“好。”Hierocles听见自己这样说。

五年后Elagabalus又这样莫名其妙地出现在他面前，莫名其妙地抽着一根烟，莫名其妙地告诉他“我生病了”。Hierocles不是很想理他——如果要理，也是要问他“你他妈到底哪里来的脸？”——但是那是Elagabalus。没有人能够拒绝Elagabalus，也没有人能够忘记Elagabalus。

所以Hierocles像Elagabalus第一次莫名其妙地出现在他生命里时自己的反应一样，毫不惊讶地问他：“你生什么病了？”

“我的肋骨上长了一朵花。”Elagabalus说。看上去很认真，没有在开玩笑。

Elagabalus的肋骨上长了一朵花。一朵很小很小的花，有着紫色的花瓣。Hierocles几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。但它就是一朵花，甚至有着两片与它一起摇晃的绿色的叶子。Elagabalus坦诚地把自己宽大的衣服掀起来给Hierocles看，然后又毫无预兆地把衣服放了下去。

“……痛吗？”Hierocles问。

“不痛。”Elagabalus说。“偶尔我会觉得它根本不在那里。偶尔它是我唯一的朋友。偶尔我想把它拔下来。”

Hierocles意识到了什么。“长了多久了？”他问Elagabalus，并暗自期待从Elagabalus嘴里说出的答案和他预想中的一样。

“三天。”Elagabalus刚说完就笑了：“你应该知道答案的，我亲爱的、亲爱的金发男孩。五年四个月零八天。准确地来说，从我离开你的那一天开始。它是在飞机上长出来的，在我戴着眼罩睡觉的时候。起先只是轻微的发痒，接着它一点一点长出来。很慢很慢——慢到我一直到第三年才发现它是一朵花。”

“它看上去还是很好看的，对不对？”Elagabalus又把衣服掀了起来，审视着它。“但我们不得不和它说再见了。”

“我们？”Hierocles反问道。他和Elagabalus并没有因为这五年的分别而变得生疏。他们好像没有发生任何改变。他知道Elagabalus读的是戏剧专业，他好奇对方在台上的样子会是怎样的。

“这是我们的花，Hiero，你知道的。”Elagabalus拢起了自己的长发。Hierocles注意到他化了淡妆——淡淡的、淡淡的眼影，在阳光下粼粼闪光。“这是我离开你的那一天长出来的花，现在我见到你了。或许它会自己落下来的。”

Hierocles和Elagabalus一起盯着那朵花。它没有落在来，仍然待在那里。Hierocles看着它小小的、柔软的淡紫色花瓣，有些唐突地吻了上去。他轻柔地在那朵花上印上两个吻——温柔得仿佛只是他嘴唇恰好擦过花瓣——然后那朵紫色的小花就掉了下去，轻轻地落在了Elagabalus脚旁。

Elagabalus盯着它。良久，他把它捡起来，然后递给Hierocles看。“我们见面了。”Elagabalus宣布。“所以思念不再在我身上扎根了。”

“思念？”

“不仅仅是思念。还有后悔与自责，有胆怯和犹豫。我犹豫了五年才回来，而原本我挂断电话的下一秒就后悔了。Hiero，我不会再走了。我不要再走了。”

Hierocles本来想问他为什么一开始要离开。但他觉得自己不需要问这个问题。于是他对Elagabalus说：“为什么抽烟了？”

“这可不是给我抽的。”Elagabalus耸耸肩回答道。他去掏Hierocles的口袋，掏出一个打火机——那是Elagabalus送给他的十七岁生日礼物，上面还刻着他们名字的缩写——然后那根烟的烟头冒出了火星。

Hierocles愣了一下。

Elagabalus用那根烟点燃了花，他们一起看着它慢慢慢慢被火焰烧得卷曲，最后一点一点消失不见。

Fin.


End file.
